What if?
by phantom1391
Summary: Summary: What if Chino missed Tony and shot Maria instead? What if Tony got mad when he heard Chino shot Maria? What if Tony didn't kill Bernardo? What if Anita had not told that lie? A bunch of one shots in my opinion what would happen. No flames please!


**What if?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters. This is only my opinion if the movie was changed.**

**Summary: What if Chino missed Tony and shot Maria instead? What if Tony got mad when he heard Chino shot Maria? What if Tony didn't kill Bernardo? What if Anita had not told that lie? A bunch of one shots in my opinion what would happen.**

**P.S. For some of the story I will be using the same lines as in the movie. I did not make those lines. You can probably tell when I start making them :) **

Doc's Pov

"Bernardo was right! If one of you was lying in the street bleeding, I'd walk by and spit on you!" Anita shouted at the gang who was harassing her.

"Don't you touch me! I've got a message for your American _buddy."_ Anita spat. "You can tell that murderer that Maria is _never _going to meet him. You tell him that Chino found out about them, _and shot her! _She's dead!" Anita hissed at the hoodlums and stormed out of the store in a huff. I don't blame her. I turned to face the boys. "When do you kids _stop?_" I paused for a breath. "You make this world lousy." I groaned. Why did they have to live like there was a war going on? "We didn't make it Doc." Action, the hot tempered jet answered back to me. I didn't want to hear his back sassing right now. "Get out of here." I warned in a low voice. Action looked back at the gang and motioned for them to leave. Good. I didn't want to have argue. I was already worried enough about what to tell Tony. He loved her so much... It makes me shudder of what he's going to do when I break the news to him.

I looked at the money I had in my hand, shook my head, and groaned. Tony wanted me to loan him some money so he and Maria could get away from all this madness. Now that Maria's gone, what is he going to do. I slowly trudged down the stairs to tell Tony the news. "Maria?" I heard Tony asked anxiously. _He is not going to take this well, _I thought to myself. _What am I going to say? _"Oh! Doc! I thought I heard... you got it!" Tony exclaimed excitedly grabbing the money out of my grasp. "Yeah, I got it." I moaned softly, afraid to speak. "Oh, doc, you're a pal! You're the best friend a guy ever had!" Oh boy... " I'll pay you back as soon as I can! I promise!" Tony kept saying happily as if nothing happened. I shook my head. "Forget it" I moaned. "Never! I couldn't! Oh doc, you know what we're gonna do in the country?" Tony was going to go into a fairy tale, a fairy tale that will never come true... "Maria and me, we're gonna have lots of kids. And we're going to name them after you! Even the girls! That way when you..." Tony was going over board! Was he oblivious to why I was so miserable? So I slapped him in the face. Was that the only way to get through to youngsters these days! "Wake up!" I shouted at him. Tony put his hand on his cheek and looked at me with horror and shock. That was defiantly out of character of me because I don't support violence. But what other way was there to get through to him? I held up my fists to his face. "Is this the only way to get through to you?" I sobbed. I was breaking down. But I have to stay together...for Tony. " Do what you all do? Burst like a hot water pipe?" I was shaking. Tony stared at me. "What's gotten into you?" He asked me, frightened. "Why do you kill?" I asked not caring how much sorrow was in my voice now. It's over, it is all over. "Why do you kids live like there's war war going on?" I sighed in defeat and put my fists down. I looked down and Tony was looking ashamed. There was a moment of silence when both of us didn't know what to say next. " Why do you kill?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I told you what happened." Tony said solemnly. "Maria understands." Tony said, breathing hard, picking up the money he dropped. Maria? What Maria? She's gone. "I thought you did to." Tony whispered disappointedly. "Maria understands nothing. Ever again." When I mentioned Maria's name, Tony looked up at me. "There is no Maria Tony." I weeped. This made him get to his feet. He didn't understand. _"What?" _Tony asked, with a little anger in his voice.

I was at a loss of words. "I- I can't." I moaned turning away from Tony. I didn't want to be the one to break it to him. "No, no doc! Now tell me! What is it?" Tony held me in a tight embrace, worried about his Maria. "That was Anita upstairs." I took a deep breath to keep my voice steady. "Chino found out about you and Maria..." I took another breath. "And he killed her." I sobbed.

Tony's Pov.

I stared at Doc. No, it wasn't true. Maria is not dead. The silence between us dragged on. She isn't dead. I looked up at doc, trying to hold back tears. _Not Maria. Not my Maria! _"No." I whispered and shook my head. My head told me he was telling the truth, but my heart wouldn't believe him. Doc just stared at me, misery in his eyes. _Was he telling the truth? _The sorrow in Doc's eyes told me it was the truth. I backed away from Doc panting. What was I going to do? She's not dead! She can't be! "Maria?" No. A flash of anger washed over me. Angry... no. Livid at Chino for killing her. Doc came towards me, but I moved away. I won't believe it! "Not Maria doc." I whispered, shaking my head. The silence prolonged. The anger inside of me was raging and wanted to be let out. If I was angry when Bernardo killed Riff... this anger was ten times stronger. Part of me wanted to kill Chino for hurting...no killing my Maria. The other part just wanted to see Maria again. I thrusted myself out of the door and ran into the darkness.

"Chino!" I yelled. "Chino! Come and get me too Chino!" I ran into the streets calling his name. Looking for that bastard who killed her. "Tony!" I heard someone whisper. "Who's there?" I spat, not really caring. All I wanted was Chino and Maria. "It's me anybodys!" No not right now! "Come and get me too Chino!" I yelled, not caring if she heard me. She beckoned me to follow her and be quiet but she was getting on my nerves. "Get out of here!" I yelled pushing her aside. "Tony just..." She started, but I didn't want to hear it. "Why don't you get it? You're a girl! Why don't you be a girl and BEAT IT!" I spat running away, still calling for Chino.

I ran into the playground desperately. "Chino! Come on Chino! Get me too!" I yelled, rattling the fence. "CHINO!" I ran out near the swings, still calling his name. I wanted to find that bastard so he could kill me so I could be with my love once more. I was getting worn out now and my throat was starting to hurt. But I couldn't stop for nothing. I had to find my love's killer. "Chino!" I cried. It was all my fault she died. If we had not fallen in love... _No! Don't think like that! I_ mentally scolded myself for thinking such things. As I was pleading for Chino I looked through the fence. I heard faint footsteps on the street, to light and melodic to be a male's running. I looked up in hope. Hoping it was her. _My Maria. _There she was! She was not dead! She stopped where she was when she saw me. She was smiling and as happy as could be. She wasn't dead? _She wasn't dead! _I looked up in awe. Were my eyes deceiving me? "M-m-maria?" I stammered weakly. She ran up to the fence. "Tony!" She cried happily. Oh! My angel was alive! It was all a lie! I weakly called out her name again, not wasting another second to be with my angel. My angel which I had almost lost.

"Maria!" I shouted out angrily. We ran towards each other. Me being grateful that she was still alive! We were about five feet apart from each other when I heard a gun shot. I had Maria in my grasp as her clutched my body tightly. I didn't feel a thing, so that meant. _no! Not Maria! I can't lose her again! He couldn't have! He missed... please let him have missed! _I was hoping it was true until Maria was starting to get weaker and couldn't hold herself up. Chino had shot her in the chest. She fell into my arms bleeding and crying. I gently picked her up in my arms. "T-tony?" She stuttered softly in my ear. _No! No! You can make it Maria! _Maria took in a sharp breath and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm here." I whispered. "Maria?" I asked softly. "Y-y-yes." She weakly stuttered.

"I love you." I said meekly. Oh, how I felt powerless right now. Couldn't I ever do something helpful? "I love you too." She said weaker than I thought was possible. Tears started to form in my eyes. "You can make it! Please don't die on me! You're going to be ok! I won't let you die!" I was trying to convince my self more than here. _She can't die. _"No! No! You can make it!" I weeped as her eyes closed forever. I gently laid her on the ground and her body went limp. Amazingly I turned around and Chino was standing there, shocked at what he did. A wave of anger flashed over me. So much anger I never thought I even had. I ran towards Chino with all my might and hatred. _He had killed my love! My true love! He will pay! If it's the last thing I do! _As I ran towards him he shot at me, and got me in the arm. I didn't stop. No matter how much my arm was hurting I went towards him. He tried shooting again, but he had wasted his last bullet. He ran for it.

But I quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar or his shirt. _First it was a lie that he shot Maria, and now it is true! _I thrashed him to the ground. I stepped on his face, he wasn't even putting up a fight to defend himself! I was going to show him no mercy! I picked him up and threw him against the fence with strength I didn't know I had. I brought out the knife that Riff had given to me at the rumble. I always kept it with me, even though I swore never to use it. But, now this was different. I stabbed him right in the heart. So he could feel the horrible aching in my heart. Although my heart ache was worse!

Chino fell at my feet. I stared at the knife that had killed so many people. I held up the knife to my heart and thrust it into my skin. _"Maria."_ I gasped and it all went dark.

Sorry if there is grammar errors I'm just really tired right now and wanted to finish this. No flames! But please review kindly!


End file.
